Extension
Extension is the 13th episode of Season 3. Plot The Peel Godred branch line, long abandoned, is finally extended. Several new engines arrive on the island to run it, one of whom causes quite a stir. Synopsis The railway was struggling to accept Peter's conviction, and as in his absence, the goods continued to pile up and Henry couldn't handle it on his own, nor could the rest of the fleet. Despite his efforts, Sir Topham Hatt could not procure a replacement engine until the following year. In April, to the engine's relief, Geoffrey was made a permanent resident of the NWR's roster and helped the engines to get back up to speed with the goods, and some semblance of normality is restored. One day, Diesel and Adam ask Joey how Peter's doing. The police engine confirms he's doing fine and is allowed twice a day to go up and down the line he's on. Adam is convinced he knows what he's in for for drowning the POWs back in Germany. However, Joey reveals that the men he killed had already been indicted on heinous crimes against humanity (the one criminal Adam did know about, Radick's brother Andrea, had run an insurance scam on Jewish people at the height of the holocaust). Joey then reveals he knows this as he now works for MI5. When Diesel asks why he never said anything about Peter's crimes, he explains that it was classified information. Adam is left feeling conflicted, as he'd been wrestling with the guilt of killing those men after his last encounter with Radick. Joey tells him that while he doesn't agree with criminals being executed without trial, he agrees with the UN that Adam did a global service. However he tells Adam he will have to decide on his own whether or not he did the right thing, much to the latter's dismay. At Knapford, Geoffrey asks Edward about the branch line that runs north of Killdane. Edward explains that it was meant to be the Peel Godred branch, and it's unused since funds ran out for it to be completed during the Great Depression. Samantha remarks that she heard it was built completely within the walls of a castle, and is very difficult to get to. Edward says it's a popular tourist attraction, but the way to get there is inefficient: One would have to take a train to Arlesburgh, and connect to a bus to get to it. Geoffrey remarks on how inefficient that sounds. Edward concurs, but before he can say more, his driver tells him they're late to deliver a goods train to Vicarstown. Edward hurries off to find two new engines waiting for him. The Fat Controller, unaware of his lateness, introduces him to Hurricane and Paul. The engines are delighted to meet Edward due to his exploits during World War II. And Edward is familiar with Hurricane through his acquaintance with Molly. Sir Topham then tells him that BR is sending Molly down to work on the Island. Edward finds it ponderous that BR first dawdles in sending them a new engine, and then sends three more. Sir Topham reveals the reason for this is because he plans to complete the Peel Godred branch. They will rebuild it to its original plans with the addition of an industrial complex outside of Peel Godred itself to promote jobs. Edward is astonished, and remarks one what a coincidence it is. He then explains the conversation he had with Geoffrey and Samantha. He then escorts Paul and Hurricane to Killdane to start work on the branch. The first task they undertake is ripping up the old rails. The process proves difficult due to the rough terrain, and Edward remarks that the biggest obstacles were building the viaduct and the tunnel on the route. He also admires the sight of Peel Godred castle and Culdee Fell mountain when he gets up to Peel Godred. After two years, the line is ready for service, and the fat controller has chosen an engine to run it. The engines are in for a shock when he arrives. That day, Edward, Toby and Paul are at Killdane discussing the Korean War when the new engine arrives: it is a red LMS Ivatt 2MT! The engine cheerfully prepares to introduce himself, but the horrified engines blurt out his name: Arthur! The engine is put off by this, uncertain of how they know him. Their shock turns to fury when Arthur seems to deny his past. Arthur becomes more confounded and angry by their aggressive behavior and frustratingly insists he doesn't know him. Sir Topham Hatt climbs out of Arthur cab, appalled by the horrible behavior of the two old engines. Toby and Edward are shocked at his presence and the controller explains that he knows Arthur from back on the mainland, where he served valiantly during the war. He then adds that he was present for his first firing back in 1943. At this revelation, Edward and Toby realize they've made a terrible mistake. Sir Topham tells the two engines to calm down and explain what they were talking about. Edward reminds him of the Great Preston disaster . The new Arthur interjects saying he is familiar with the crash as well. He explains that his prototype, also called Arthur, was destroyed in the crash causing his class to be shelved as a result. Sir Topham is still confused on what the matter has to do with Arthur, admitting he doesn't know the full details of the crash. Edward explains that Arthur's prototype looked exactly like his successor in every respect. Both Sir Topham and Arthur are disturbed by this fact, the latter saying he would never be so reckless with a passenger train. But Sir Topham Hatt assures the engines that this Arthur is not the same one. Edward apologizes to Arthur for his and Toby's behavior. Arthur understands given the circumstances, and remarks it's no wonder they looked like they'd seen a ghost. That said, Toby and Edward are forced to tell him more... A year later, the line is ready for service, and Sir Topham Hatt stands at the Peel Godred shed to give the engines their instructions: Hurricane is on goods duties, Paul on shunting, and Arthur is assigned to passenger duties. He also explains that Molly has been reassigned to the southern region, and another engine is taking her place. Later that day, Paul is trapped in the sidings at Peel Godred due to a points failure. Hurricane arrives with his goods trains and being ahead of schedule, volunteers to help Paul shunt. Unfortunately, the coupling on the break van snaps, and the flatbeds of steel start rolling down the line. Hurricane hurries off to stop them before they can collide with Arthur. The chase is not made easy as the gradients on the line allow the trucks to gather speed. By sheer luck, Arthur manages to stop at the points, and the points are set so the truck roll past him. Hurricane doesn't manage to catch them. Instead, the trucks are stopped by Samson who is revealed to be Molly's replacement. Hurricane is shocked that he was managed to stop them, but the industrial engine remarks that isn't the first time he's done it. And he managed to impress Hurricane with his knowledge of steel! Edward closes the episode by saying the cause of the runaway was simply due to the broken coupling, and that the Peel Godred branch proved to be a great addition to the Northwestern Region. But he adds that the branch had bad implications for the Mid Sodor Railway. Characters * Edward * Toby * Diesel * Adam * Geoffrey * Samantha * Hurricane * Paul * Arthur (1943) * Samson * Joey * The Fat Controller * Edward's Driver * Henry (does not speak) * Peter (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Donald and Douglas (cameos) * Eric (cameo) * Reginald (cameo) * Whiff (cameo) * Duke (cameo) * Falcon (cameo) * Stuart (cameo) * Arthur (mentioned) * Molly (mentioned) Trivia * A reference to King of the Railway is made in the opening; Percy, Thomas and James triple head a large goods train in that order, which is the same order as they do in said Special, which in turn is similar to when Percy, Thomas and Duck triple headed a passenger train in The Railway Series. * It is revealed that Joey now works for MI5. * The Lucky Lamp can be seen just after Hurricane has a near miss with a runaway train. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:The Stories Of Sodor Category:Episodes uploaded in May